Alexandra Serris
| image = File:Alexandra Serris.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = None | year of birth = 1876 | year of death = 1996 | first appearance = Kindred: The Embraced: The Original Saga | played by = Kate Vernon }} was a secondary character featured in the short-lived Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. Played by actress Kate Vernon, she appeared in the series pilot "The Original Saga". Biography Alexandra Serris was born in a mine in the year 1876. Sometime around 1910, Kate met a man named Julian Luna. Year is approximated based upon the relative age of actress Kate Vernon. Luna was a vampire of the Ventrue clan who forced Alexandra to drink his blood, thus turning her into a vampire. Julian and Alexandra fell in love, but ultimately Julian's duties as prince amongst the Kindred drove a wedge between them. Though now a vampire, Alexandra never abandoned her lost humanity. She longed for love and to feel the passion of human emotions. In 1996, she became romantically linked with a man named Frank Kohanek. The two fell madly in love with one another, though Frank was unaware of Alexandra's vampiric nature. Frank knew that she was once linked to Julian Luna, whom he believed to be a powerful mob boss. She convinced him however that her time with Luna was forever in the past and that she wanted only to be with him. After an evening of love-making, Frank discovered that Alexandra did not have a heartbeat. She revealed that she was a vampire and required blood to survive. She expected Frank to be repulsed by this revelation, but instead, he asked to become like her. Alexandra knew that by revealing her true nature, she broke the Kindred's cardinal law of the Masquerade, and that her life would be forfeit. Unwilling to condemn Frank to a similar fate, she refused to turn him into a vampire. Frank watched Alexandra transform into a wolf and lumber off into the night. News of Alexandra's dalliance with the detective reached the ears of Julian Luna and the other Kindred in the city. A Brujah vampire named Eddie Fiori, a rival of Luna's, exclaimed that she had broken the commandment of the Masquerade by involving herself with a human detective. Julian Luna, still in love with her after all these years, had no choice but to declare a blood hunt against her. Alexandra later met with Luna in secret. Julian had no desire to see her die and even offered her sanctuary. Serris knew that the other Kindred would never allow such a thing, but she made Julian promise her that no matter what happened, he would spare Frank Kohanek's life. Julian agreed. It was Julian's loyal Nosferatu spy Daedalus who carried out the blood hunt. He picked up Alexandra in a taxicab and used his razor-sharp fingernail to slice her throat open. As she lied bleeding in the back of the car, he drove her to the Golden Gate Bridge just before dawn. He laid her on the ground and whispered, "The water is your sanctuary". Although he was forced to carry out his Prince's commands, Daedalus had no desire to kill Alexandra either. It was his hope that she might actually survive by taking shelter in the darkness of the San Francisco Bay. Alexandra crawled to the railing of the bridge just as Frank Kohanek pulled up in his car. She was too late however. The sun came up and Alexandra burst into flames before her lover's eyes. Her burning body plummeted into the bay and she met her final death. Kindred: The Embraced: The Original Saga Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein·Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. * Apparently, Alexandra Serris bore a strong resemblance to Frank Kohanek's late wife. See also External Links * * Alexandra Serris at Cyber Pursuits References ---- Category:1876 character births Category:1996 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by sunlight Category:Ventrue